


Bridging The Gap

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yukari aids Alice in coping with the aftermath of Reimu's loss..





	Bridging The Gap

* * *

An injured Alice winced as Yukari assessed the damage on the young magician.

Cuts scattered over her abdomen, bruises highlighted her cheekbone, burns caressed her shoulders. 

"She didn't hold back, did she?" she murmured against Alice's neck before pulling away, "Would you like me to pay her a visit?".

"No" the blonde replied and grabbed the back of Yukari's head to keep her there, "She won fair and square".

"Kirisame is not exactly known to play fair. What did she say to you, Alice?" Yukari pushed, "What did she say to make you lose your rationality like so?". 

"Nothing, she was just being her usual self".

"Sweetheart, what did she say? I'm well aware how much it takes in order for you to retaliate".

"It was nothing, really". 

Yukari didn't take it as an answer, lifting her body off of the other blonde's till she was hovering over her. 

She could read the magician in a way she may as well have been transparent. 

The grief in Alice's blue eyes was vivid and palpable, as was the slight tremor on her lips when Yukari's gaze didn't falter. She knew the woman wouldn't let up the interrogation, not if something was hurting her. 

The room was lit in a crepuscular manner as the darkness of the Forest of Magic surrounded Alice's home. Rain hammered down on the roof like it was attempting to break in as deafening crashes of thunder provided an ominous ambiance. 

It was anomalous how rain frequented Gensokyo after Reimu's death. 

Countless of years had passed but the scent of her death lingered around like a curse. 

Even the current priestess felt it. 

Alice had never truly recovered from the death of her lover and didn't visit the shrine as much as she used to. She did do what she could to make the priestess feel welcome but being there, _without_ Reimu, paralysed Alice. 

Marisa never moved on from Reimu's death either. 

"She still blames me, Yukari". 

They were tucked away in Alice's bedroom after Yukari tended to Alice's wounds. Even her movements were rigid and automated so Yukari had to lead the way. She was trapped by the thoughts, the memories and the life she lived. 

Which made Yukari seethe to hear how Marisa could still blame Alice for something she had no control over.

"She is wrong" the youkai stated, "I will ensure she is aware of this. Reimu's death was something nobody, not even_ I_ could have halted and Kirisame has the nerve to..".

"Yukari, it is okay, she's just upset and started spouting off and-". 

"Not good enough" Yukari said and shook her head whilst cupping the blonde's cheek, "She has no leverage or right to say anything to you. We all lost a piece of us when Reimu died. If we were to behave with each other like she has been doing with you, then Gensokyo would've been a battlefield right now". 

Alice knew her lover's logic was reasonable. 

Everyone had been affected by Reimu's death yet nobody had initiated the kind of angry rhetoric about it like Marisa had. 

It was a natural death. 

No force on earth could've intervened and Marisa took it upon herself to make Alice feel like _she_ was the one responsible.

Alice hooked her arms behind Yukari's naked back, allowing the soft skin of the older woman to sooth her further. She sighed in agreement, staring at the violet orbs gazing down at her with nothing but yearning. 

Yukari delicately kissed the blonde, focusing on her bruised bottom lip, "I promised Reimu I would take care of you. That includes protecting you from Marisa if need be" she divulged, "I doubt Reimu would be pleased to see how she has been treating you".

"I know, I just can't help but to feel like maybe, somehow I didn't make Reimu's life easier. I know it caused tension amongst the villagers, what with me being a youkai" Alice replied, "Maybe being with me-

"Made her _happy_". 

Yukari couldn't bare to see the woman beat herself up over something like this. 

She recalled the countless of conversations she'd had with Reimu regarding her relationship with Alice. Nothing brought the priestess the kind of glow that Alice did, it was a factor which nobody could take away. 

Not even the cruelties of Marisa's vindictive words. 

Yukari sat back up and took Alice into her arms with the magician's legs wrapped around her waist. She ensured her actions were fluid as she pulled her in closer in an effort to not hurt Alice any further.

Slowly, she brushed away a few of the stray locks of Alice's fringe, making sure she was looking at her and _only_ her. Yukari needed the woman to realise that the guilt she felt was not hers, not required. 

"Listen to me" she murmured, "Listen closely, alright? Reimu's death is _not_ your doing. It is not Marisa's and nor is it mine" she stated before smiling, "Well, Reimu may have something to say about that in terms of me irritating her to the grave". 

Alice couldn't help but to chuckle along whilst pulling the sheets up and wrapping it around them. 

"Jokes aside, please understand this. It was down to you, her experiencing a level of happiness that most shrine maidens did not. You gave her something more than just her duties" Yukari explained as she slid her hand up Alice's waist, up her stomach and then across her chest to rest over her heart, "You gave her love".

"Yukari" Alice whispered whilst biting back a small whimper. 

"It is nothing but the truth, darling, and it is something I intend on continuing for you. Not just for Reimu, but for myself too". 

The magician's heart increased dramatically under Yukari's touch and words. 

There was an abundance of honesty behind the usually mischievous eyes, there was no fabrication in Yukari's confession. 

Alice counted her lucky stars that she had Yukari with her, "I don't know what I would have done without you, Yukari" she said between kisses, entangling her fingers in the longer blonde tresses, "Really, I, losing Reimu felt like I had lost everything. You saw how I was and I thought it was how I was going to live out the rest of my days. But it didn't happen, _you_ were there". 

Yukari sighed out at the feeling of Alice's tongue trailing her lips, "And I always will be. I'm sorry I wasn't there to intervene when Marisa cornered you but rest assured, it will not happen again".

She lowered Alice back onto the pillow, dropping kisses wherever she could land them till she was face to face with her lover. 

An almost aggressive spark nestled in the violet eyes which made Alice worry for Marisa's safety but she hoped she could calm the youkai down. Luckily, she didn't have to as Yukari shook away the dark expression. 

There was no point in thinking about her now when Alice needed her. 

"You will not have to be alone, I will not let you experience that again. I'll take over from where Reimu left off".

Swallowing a hitched breath at the intensity of what Yukari was conveying, Alice nodded and relinquished the heaviness of her heart, the burden of her grief and the abyss of loss she was drowned in. 

"Thank you". 

If Yukari had pledged to stay by her side, not just out of her commitment to Reimu but for their own relationship in itself, then Alice deemed it enough of a reason to pull through, to not allow Marisa to get away with talking her down. 

She didn't need to be a target for those who couldn't cope, not since she was barely getting by herself. 

Alice wanted to keep Reimu in her heart and live in a way where the brunette would have wanted her to. She had Yukari to guide her on the path after the storm that was losing the woman they adored. 

Reimu's legacy could live on through them both. 

Succumbing to her pent up energy which had dwindled down, Alice allowed Yukari to depict just exactly the many ways she intended to remain a part of her life. 

Her arms went limp against the side of her own head as Yukari proceeded to dot her lips and jaw with kisses, some light, some accompanied with a bite. It caused the magician's breathing to vibrate against her throat whilst her eyes floated shut, just losing herself in the release being offered. 

The powerful youkai took her time in lavishing Alice with utmost tenderness. Her wounds had yet to heal so Yukari's movements were languid and airy. She wanted to transport Alice away from the physical world and the pain she was enduring. At least enough to make the younger woman realise that the anguish she was feeling didn't have to be permanent. 

Yukari's lips whispered these sentiments into Alice's neck with each kiss and every suckle whilst her hands slid up to meet the magician's. 

With their fingers intertwined and flat against the bed, Yukari lowered herself down till she was pressed against Alice in a way no gap could be procured between them. 

Legs coiled around the youkai's upper back in an effort to trap her; Yukari was a willing victim. 

She wanted the sensation of Alice coming undone to meld against her body as she ground her hips, precise circular actions to ensure Alice was left in a state of pleasure so transcendent. 

So otherworldly that she wouldn't have to think twice about living with grief and being alone. 

Yukari could see it on the magician's expression when she tilted her head back, teeth wedging into her bottom lip as she tried to conceal the moan escaping her lungs. She was enthralled with the mesmeric woman whom had endured far too much hardship than any being should. 

It made Yukari's determination to provide Alice with a rock she could grasp onto enhance rapidly. 

Nails dug into Yukari's knuckles which caused the youkai to push down harder, steadying the sporadic actions coming from her lover as she thrashed around in unbridled fulfilment. The heat radiating from Alice's body was enough to rival a heatwave, sweat lingering on them both as the atmosphere became alight with sounds. 

"Yukari..".

The gravely tone made the hairs on the back of Yukari's neck stand in rigid attention.

She viewed the magician with sharp eyes whilst her own groans of satisfaction mixed in with Alice's, along with other components as she let go too.

Their breaths mingled while their shuddering bodies echoed against each other like they were in tune.

In a synchronisation that was unbelievably accurate where they both matched each other's passion. 

The decent from the highs they'd achieved came crashing around them in waves, Alice going lax and letting the sedating sensation of Yukari kissing her chest and throat sooth her further. A few more murmurs of the youkai's name escaped her lips as she loosened the grip around Yukari's back and if she was to look, the bruised area on Yukari's skin was an accolade in the level of reprieve she had given Alice. 

It warmed Alice up with a more softer fire due to knowing how far Yukari was willing to go to alleviate her pain. 

Whether it was physically or mentally, emotionally or sexually, Yukari was striving to hit them all. 

Her eyes opened whilst beckoning Yukari to lift her head up. 

She wanted to take in the woman that could be the only one to love her like Reimu could, her mentor no less. 

The sultry glint in her violet eyes, the small smile on her full lips, the messiness of her blonde locks that she was responsible for. 

Alice was ensnared into the youkai's being. 

She believed her words, actions and commitments. 

Yukari would not leave her alone, just like Reimu hadn't until the day she died. 

The loss of one simply allowed the emptiness to be filled in by another. 


End file.
